Duality
by giratina23
Summary: Sollux gets more than he bargained for when he ends up in a date with three of the prettiest girls on Alternia. What more could he ever want? ((Post game AU))


Duality

One

Zero

Zero

One

Zero

The constancy, the ever-present string of a two digit combination filling the chasmic void behind what lay behind the eyes. The base, the twin, the dash and the circle that could, in the correct hands, produce the universe. The sharp tick of the keys conducting the omnipotent strings of code into harmonic order, the careful fingers of one whose precision would dwarf the greatest pianist both in dexterous placement and in graceful harmony produced.

Sollux Captor struck the keys of his husktop with a gentle ease reminiscent of Alternia's silk smiths in the days before the condescension. The black and green display crossed through red and blue simultaneously, and the troll gave expert responses. It wasn't just code to him, it was lifeblood, the force which flowed through a world in which he was both God and Creator. And with the final striking of the long bottom rectangle, his numeric harmony converged into his perfect design.

On a separate console display, one basic character model was wiped, and then replaced with one more suited to its user. Captor had crafted himself an avatar, but not even, merely a character skin. In the world of Hivecraft 1.6 there was room to let some creativity show in even the smallest of these aspects. Sollux took a moment to smile to himself, no need for any skin building programs for him, he practically ruled this game.

Sollux stood, bringing his arms up over his head to relieve some of the tension of the long seated position. Muscles popped and slipped into place as he released a contented sigh. There was still an agenda to keep, and he had finished the code right on time, leaving him plenty of space to put on something a bit more formal…

His thoughts floated toward the subject, or rather, subjects of this evening. Sollux had been invited to dinner, not by one, not even by two (he would not so much have minded that) but three attractive women. Aradia seemed eager to pick up with their relationship where it was before the… incident… which as awkward as it might be he was more than willing to comply. Feferi had been making more obvious moves on him for some time now, even hinting that she may want another heir to strengthen the line. This never failed to fluster Sollux, but again, the last thing he wanted was to deny her. Finally there was Nepeta, sweet and innocent almost to a fault. He had actually invited her first before being asked by the other two. He found her… well… he would say enchanting, but it didn't quite capture her allure.

As his thoughts wandered off onto less savory ideas about the kitten, thoughts he was quite frankly ashamed to be having, there was a knock on the door. One of the three had arrived early, rude all things considered. Sollux considered being early almost as offensive as being late, particularly because he was in the awkward position of not quite having his belt on. With a disgruntled murmur of the disrespect he was being afforded, he made himself decent and walked to the door, which had been knocked upon once more as he approached.

It was Aradia, and Feferi. Sollux's stomach sunk down several notches as he realized Nepeta was the only one who hadn't been overly eager to arrive at his hive. Of course this was dismissed quickly as his eyes wandered across the exposed sink of Feferi's stomach and the dangerously high cutoff of Aradia's skirt.

"Sollux!" Aradia was the first to speak, throwing her arms around his neck "Why would you keep me waiting on the porch? It's cold out here!"

Feferi remained somewhat more aloof "As she said, it is rather rude to keep a lady waiting," she struck a resistant stance, looking to the smothered Sollux with half-lidded eyes.

"Ok girls I'm sorry," Sollux said, extricating himself from Aradia's grip before the attention became too much for him "You are awfully early, I haven't even started on the food…" he glanced over to the clock on his computer, ten minutes early, the excuse shriveled as he realized he had invested too much time on his coding.

"Oh that's alright," said Feferi, swaying her hips gently as she walked into the main room "I'm not honestly hungry, I just wanted to see you." She took a seat on one of the plush yellow couches, laying back so the fabric of her cutoff tightened enticingly.

Aradia, not to be outdone, joined her, "It's a very nice place you've got here," she commented "I like the look of things…" she sat opposite Feferi, bringing one foot up to the cushion and letting her already dangerously short skirt ride up her leg. Sollux went a deep shade of ochre rubescence.

"Well are you just going to stand there all day?" asked Feferi, apparently oblivious to her or Aradia's action "Come on, let's sit and talk"

A lilting buzz rumbled in Sollux's throat as he sat himself between the two. Fef's arm came around his neck and Aradia slid her leg onto his lap. "It's good to see you again," Sollux fumbled for words, praying that the canescent curves would not slide upward to detect his arousal.

"Fintastic to sea you again too Sollux," Feferi giggled, leaning closer "It's been wave too long…" she turned her lips coming close to his neck as she looked up to his face "You look so cute sometimes I just want to cuttle you to death…" she released a girlish giggle, her arms embracing him in a hug from the side.

"It has been awhile hasn't it darling?" Aradia spoke slower, sliding closer to him "Last time we talked you were still blind." Her forward leg hooked him at the knee and she slid onto his lap, leaning back to get comfortable, or maybe to gaze up into his eyes "It's good that's been fixed up, isn't it? Do I look good Sollux?"

"F-fantastic…" Sollux stuttered out the single word, proud to have formed even that with Feferi's chest pressed firmly into his side and Aradia's barely covered fulvous rump ground into his lap. She had to know he was physically intrigued, it would be pressing into her from beneath by now, and based on the exchanged look between the two, Fef knew too.

"It's so lonely out in the ocean you know…" said Feferi, hands unlatching to migrate down his waist "The other seadwellers can be poseatively rude sometimes…" her fingers slid a millimeter past his waistband, massaging gently at his prominent hip bone. "I must say, you make for far moor interesting company…"

"And I'm sure you were just as eager to see me weren't you Sol?" said Aradia, turning on his lap, her nethers driving against him ever more tantalizingly "You wouldn't want to leave me alone at my hive either would you?" she was facing him now, minium irises connecting to his opaque spectacles "Because every moment you're not around, just gets so…" she trailed away, lips coming closer to his as Feferi leaned down, hot breath on his waist, drawing closer to…

There was a burst of sound from the front hall, dividing the moment firmly as all three parties rose to look toward the door, where the clamor had apparently originated. With his heart beating at a foxtrot, Sollux remembered the third invitee. With a quick muttered apology, Sollux pried himself away from the two girls and flung himself in the direction of the door as the knocking came again.

"Sorry two keep you waiting," said Sollux, pulling open the door and bowing in apology "The others got here early and we were talking…" his voice trailed off as his eyes moved from her heeled shoes to the garters that trailed all the way up to her thighs. Almost ethereal green fabric was all that covered Nepeta's supple legs.

"It's okay Pawllucks," said Nepeta, smirking at his sudden anxiety "I just know how much you like your visitors to be right on time…" she was speaking in an all-too sultry tone, her tail, protruding from the rim of her seemingly lingerie pants, curled around the doors handle and closed it behind her. The usual virescent coat was abandoned some time before she arrived and her t-shirt seemed much too small for her.

"You girls weren't thinking of starting without me were you?" Nep called back, a silky purr rumbling from her throat "That would've been rude of you"

Before Sollux could turn face to ask what exactly the emerald eyed beauty was referring to, strong hands grasped each of his arms, Feferi on one side, Aradia on the other. All three girls were grinning maliciously; apparently aware of some plan Sollux hadn't been privy to.

The girls dragged him back into the living room, exchanging grins and laughter. As if he was in a daze Sollux found his wrists immobilized, followed by his legs as Feferi fought fishing net around his limbs. This seemed to have been planned for some time and the ropes were remarkably secure. By the time he found the strength to ask about this perverse series of events Nepeta was already answering the unvoicable question.

"So, sorry about all this Pawllucks," she said "Well… no I'm not, but shut up and listen anyway." She straddled his lap, grinding the thin fabric of her thigh highs against the bulge in his jeans "The three of us have been talking about you for a long time, a long, long time, and today we decided we were going to do something about it. So you're just going to sit tight and we'll see which one of us pleases you more…"

Sollux caught a glint of metal hanging at Nepeta's neck, a collar, with the symbol of duality carved as the tag, the same symbol as the one on his shirt. He took a startled breath as Nepeta gripped the bottom of her blouse and pulled upward, pert breasts quaking from the energy of their release. The shuffle of fabric behind him told of a similar striptease occurring just outside his line of sight.

"Oh my," said Feferi, seductively crawling forward, her own massive mounds consuming Sollux's vision in a sea of smooth silver skin and rosy points of freckles "Someone is awfully excited…" she reached forward, tugging in vain at Sollux's waistband, a seemingly pointless gesture as a wide tawny tendril pushed its way into the light.

"It's huge…" Aradia said, almost reverently, moving in from the side "God… I don't know if I can even take that…"

"Then you don't have to furriken try," said Nepeta, practically drooling as she pulled herself totally nude "I'm taking what I came fur…" she fumbled with the zipper at Sollux's pants for all of a second before grabbing at the sides, latching onto the belt loops and yanking down. The shock came a moment after her harsh action.

"Oh my glub…" Feferi practically squeaked "There's… there's… oh my glub…" magenta fluids dripped across Sollux's face as she crawled forward over him eagerly "There's two of them…"

Nepeta was far less hesitant in her lust, pawing at the swiftly intertwining bulges and grabbing one firmly. She cast a malicious look up to Peixes as she began to stroke, letting out an exaggerated moan to spur Sollux on. Feferi scowled at her rival, grabbing the second and imitating her motion. Sollux gasped, whining slightly at the pleasure, unused to the double team experience.

Aradia wasn't one to be left out however. Unable to access his bulges she crept closer and stood over the panting Captor. She smirked, pulling off his glasses and tossing them aside, vermillion liquid trailing down her thigh in anticipation. "Open wide," she cooed, "I've got somewhere for you to go buzzing around in…"

Sollux could only nod, eyes closed against the sensation in his loins. His forked tongue shot out of his mouth, eager to please. Aradia lowered herself gently, gasping as his slick tongue passed over her folds, lapping thirstily toward her nook. The response was immediate and desperate, as all strength went out of her legs and she dropped herself onto his face with a wild cry.

Nepeta mewled pitifully as she kept stroking at Sollux's bulge, desperate to lap at his fluid if it should ever flow. Feferi had already latched onto the other, suckling and bobbing her head, tongue flicking out to clip the tip whenever a drop of yellow pre would be squeezed from him, her lips dying a similar color. The kitten, however, was ill-content with the Captor's lack of orgasm.

A teal tail trailed across Sollux's stomach, tickling gently at his hips as she shifted, an olive puddle glistening where she had sat. She wrestled the bulge in her hand for a moment, lips trapped under her teeth as she guided him closer to her nook. Nepeta released a loud, girly squeak as Sollux slipped inside.

Sollux was forced to pause in his assault on Aradia's nook to take a sharp breath. The sensation of tight walls enveloping his length dwarfed the pleasure of Feferi's mouth on his second. He thrust upward instinctively as Aradia sat more forcefully on his face, drawing his tongue back between her soft folds.

Feferi gave her best effort to breathe through her gills as Sollux thrust mercilessly into her throat, but the strain quickly became too much. She pulled away, leaving the tendril stained pink from her saliva, and fell backward, gasping for want of air. Her throat hurt, and she massaged her neck gently as she lay on the floor, recovering from the fierce assault on her mouth.

On top of Sollux, Aradia was encountering similar problems. She had been brought to her peak time after time as Sollux's tongue probed her innermost depths, and as it flicked outward teasing around her outer folds, she quaked with the effort to hold herself in place. As one errant lick grazed slowly over her most sensitive place she collapsed into a moaning mess, her rust covered fluid spurting out of her nook.

And even as her two co-conspirators succumbed to their pleasure, Nepeta rode on, mewling and purring as Sollux claimed her from beneath. Her tight nook massaged the writhing length, driving it deeper and deeper into her, squirming against her walls while the outer skin grazed her G-spot. She watched through half-lidded eyes as Feferi, then Aradia, fell away from her lover, drained and exhausted. She felt powerful, victorious even, triumphant that she could have proven herself worthy to be Sollux's mate. Just as she was thinking about how she would ride him until he surrendered his seed, the ropes snapped.

Sollux, still crackling with the psionic energy that had broken his bonds, reversed Nepeta's position faster than she could squeak in protest. Within moments he had her on all fours, yanking mercilessly on her tail as he slammed his bulge into her. Whenever she would cry out from the pleasure he would slap her ass, spanking her into whimpering submission of a kitty in heat.

Nepeta's vision blurred in the sheer exultation of the moment. The enormous length had slid its entire way into her, filling her more than she'd ever dreamed it would. Each thrust was bliss as he took her roughly, letting her know exactly who was in charge, letting her know that she was his slut now, and she wouldn't have had it any other way. Her world spun, and in the sea of pleasure she missed entirely Sollux's second bulge as it prodded her rear.

The next second was shattered by an agonized scream as the second bulge pierced Nepeta's rear entrance. Sollux grunted, his thrusts slowing to a halt as he forced the second bulge further into her tiny ass. Tears fell from Nepeta's face as she screamed from the intense pain, but even more so from the all-encompassing pleasure, each push letting her feel more of him, her olive fluid puddling beneath them as he took her faster, harder, tossing her carelessly over the brink of oblivion time and time again as he pistoned into both her holes.

And with a final glorious push, he came, filling her with pints of his titian fluid. Her stomach bulged gently from the sheer volume of cum he pumped mercilessly into her, the excess spilling out of her to aid the chartreuse puddle beneath them. With one final gasp Nepeta fell with a splash into their swirling seed, eyes rolled upward, twitching from pleasure.

She didn't expect Sollux's next action, if anything she thought he would leave her there in the puddle of their combined fluids, teach her what a useless whore she was. Instead he leaned forward, embraced her, and whispered in a worried tone.

"I'm sorry… I didn't hurt you did I…?"

Nepeta released a breathy giggle. Of course he had hurt her, but only in the wonderful ways she had always dreamed of, and be damned if she wouldn't let him do it again in a heartbeat. With the little strength she had left she turned her head and pressed her lips forcefully against his, kissing him over and over again as if she were an affection kitten licking her master.

"And I was actually worried about you…" Sollux muttered, returning her little kisses with equal fervor "You cute little…" she cut him off, pulling him into one final, deeper, more passionate kiss.

"You know Pawlucks…" she spoke in a voice dripping with honey "I think I might be purregnent now…"

Feferi, who was coming back to life at the foot of the sofa, turned curiously at this phrase, but Sollux asked the obvious question of "What's pregnant?"

"Jade told me about it," said Nepeta, nuzzling into Sollux's neck "If two humans really love each other when they pail, the grub grows inside the mommy instead of in the breeding grounds. And then the grub's parents raise them instead of a lusus."

"No fair!" Aradia piped up "Sollux! I want to be pregnant too!"

"Hey back off," said Feferi, standing between Sollux and Aradia "I think it sounds fintastic, and I wasn't to go first!"

Nepeta giggled again, cuddling closer to Sollux's chest. Sollux himself groaned, bulges stirring once again. He was in for a long night…


End file.
